Trpaslíci
thumb|right|300 px|Roleplay trpaslíků - English Trpaslíci. Jedna z nejmenších a nejznámějších ras. Na této stránce se dozvíte něco o jejich historii, stylu života, chování a RP. =Historie= Zemští a Kletba masa Trpaslíci byli původně výtvory Titánů, pracovitá rasa známá jako Zemští (Earthen). Titáni je stvořili na Azerothu po svém vítězství nad Starými bohy jako dělníky, kteří měli předělat Azeroth. Zemští plnili svůj úděl výborně a během staletí vytvořili mnoho skvostů ke slávě svých stvořitelů. K tomu jim byla udělena moc nad zemí a kameny. Titáni je dokonce považovali za svůj nejzdařilejší projekt vůbec. Někteří Zemští však během let začali vykazovat známky jakési choroby. Měnili se v troggy, tupá, omezená a brutální stvoření, která ostře kontrastovala s vyspělostí rasy Zemských. Troggové občas povstali oproti svým inteligentnějším bratrům, ale vždy prohráli a nakonec jich Zemští většinu uvěznili v Uldamanu, jednom ze svých největších sídel. Navzdory troggům pokračovali Zemští ve svém díle, které rostlo každým dnem. thumb|left|350px Nic ale netrvá věčně. Před deseti tisíci lety se Azeroth otřásl v základech, když byla zničena Studna Věčnosti a přišlo Tříštění. Během něj cítili Zemští nesnesitelnou bolest, jak se rozpadající země svíjela v agónii. Propojení se zemí, nedokázali čelit jejímu utrpení, které bylo i jejich utrpením a tak prchli do svých největších sídel: Uldamanu, Ulduaru a Uldumu. Tam upadli do hlubokého spánku, který jim měl pomoct zlé časy přečkat. Když se o osm tisíc let později probudili ze své hibernace, mnoho Zemských bylo zděšeno. Jejich kůže změkla, těla zeslábla a jejich moc nad zemí i kameny byla tatam. Staří bohové se rozhodli ztrestat výtvory Titánů tím, že na ně seslali Kletbu masa, která změnila jejich těla z kamenných krust ve slabé schránky. Kletba stála i za původní proměnou Zemských ve troggy, teď však udeřila v plném rozsahu. Takto proměnění trpaslíci, troggové a gnomové vyrazili na povrch, kde začali zakládat své vlastní civilizace. Na dlouhou dobu tak zapomněli na své Titánské kořeny. Trpaslíci v Alianci thumb|292px Zhruba 200 let po svém probuzení už byli trpaslíci organizovaným a vyspělým národem, který sídlil ve svých vlastních městech. Za tu dobu se z nich stali mistři kovařiny, hutnictví, ale i skvělí lovci. S cizím světem na povrchu se seznámili velmi rychle, stejně jako s poklady pod povrchem. Dokázali se vypořádat se svými úhlavními nepřáteli, především Frostmaneskými' troly,' troggy, koboldy a gnolly. Vybudovali silnou říši, kterou pojmenovali po svém mytickém stvořiteli Khaz'gorothovi: Khaz Modan (Khazova hora). Hlavním městem říše bylo už tehdy velmi mocné podzemní město Ironforge. Trpaslíci žili v izolaci, nepovšimnuti ostatními rasami, do doby, než lidská království Gilneas a Alterac vyslala mohutnou armádu, aby prozkoumala, co je v horách na jihu. Tehdy se měli trpaslíci prvně setkat s lidmi. Obě rasy se k sobě od svého prvního setkání chovaly velmi přátelsky a vyměnili si mnoho informací, především o kovářském umění trpaslíků a písmu a víře lidí ve Svaté světlo. Trpaslíci i lidé se od té doby stali silnými spojenci a i když nebyli členové Aliance jako takové, platili za výborné přátele. Před dvěma sty lety se trpaslíci setkali i s gnomy, svými vzdálenými příbuznými a i tyto dvě rasy se pevně spojili díky vysoké úrovni gnómského inženýrství. První, Druhá a Třetí válka Zatímco První válka se trpaslíků Khaz Modanu příliš nedotkla, ve Druhé se otevřeně postavili na stranu svých lidských spojenců. Zásobovali je jak skvělými zbraněmi, tak divy techniky. A když se orkové hnali Lordaeronskou říší, ochotně se stali součástí Lordaeronské Aliance, která nakonec orky porazila na hlavu. Trpaslíci měli na tomto vítězství velkou zásluhu a díky tomu si vysloužili stálé místo i v Alianci, jak ji známe dnes. I ve Třetí válce se trpaslíci aktivně zapojili, třeba že ne tak silně, jako ve Druhé. thumb Válka Tří kladiv Ještě před začátkem Druhé války otřásla Khaz Modanem mnohem horší válka. Velkokrál Modimus Anvilmar, král trpaslíků jednotného klanu Ironforge, zemřel. V chaosu, který následoval, se utvořily tři silné klany: Bronzebeard, Wildhammer a Dark Iron. Tyto tři klany se zmítaly v hrozivé občanské válce, která nakonec skončila vítězstvím klanu Bronzebeard. Do čela Ironforge se postavil král Madoran Bronzebeard. Zbylé dva klany byly vyhnány z města. Wildhammeři našli nový domov v hoře jménem Batol, zatímco Dark Ironové založili nové město pojmenované po svém vůdci Thaurissan. Tím však válka neskončila. thumb|left|200px Dark Ironové se nehodlali smířit s porážkou. Thaurissan, který se prohlásil císařem trpaslíků, shromažďoval několik let dvě obří armády, které vytáhly na Ironforge a Batol. Jednu armádu vedl on sám na Ironforge, druhou svěřil své manželce, černokněžnici Modgud, která s ní táhla na Batol. Wildhammeři ani Bronzebaerdové se však nenechali zastrašit. Thaurissanova armáda u Ironforge byla na hlavu poražena, stejně jako Modgudina. Král Wildhammerů Khadros dokonce v obraně svého města roztříštil svým kladivem černé trpaslici hlavu. To však zanechalo na jejich domově nesmazatelný stín strachu a zkaženosti, proto ho Wildhammeři opustili a odešli na sever, do Hinterlands. Jejich bývalý domov tak zůstal opuštěný na dlouhou dobu, známý jako Grim Batol, ponurý Batol, dokud ho neobsadili orkové kmene Dragonmaw. Bronzebeardi byli troufalostí černých trpaslíků rozzuřeni. Po své porážce prchal Thaurissan zpět do svého města, kde se snažil povolat pomoc proti svým bratrancům ze severu. Bronzebeardi okamžitě vyrazili na trestnou výpravu, odhodláni ztrestat Thaurissana i jeho lid. Samozvaný císař se obrátil na elementály, dosáhl však jen toho, že na Azeroth přivolal Pána ohně Ragnarose, který naprosto zotročil klan Dark Iron a spálil na popel dvě třetiny Redridgských hor, domova Dark Ironů. Když to armáda z Ironforge viděla, v hrůze prchala zpět domů. Tak skončila Válka Tří kladiv. Objevitelská liga Ihned po konci Třetí války mohli trpaslíci opět dýchat volně, beze strachu z boje. To podnítilo některé z nich k založení Objevitelské ligy, organizace, jejímž úkolem je dopátrat se historie trpaslíků tak hluboko, jak to jen půjde. Liga plnila svůj úkol se zápalem a nadšením. Obvykle bývali Trpaslíci z ligy první, kdo vstoupil do neznámých končin, aby zjistili nové informace o svém původu. Bezpochyby nejvýznamnějším členem ligy je králův bratr Brann Bronzebeard, který odhalil mnoho informací nejen o trpaslících, ale také o elfech, trolech, silithidech, taurech a jako první dokázal, že lidé se vyvinuli z vrykulů, severské rasy podobné obrům. A zatímco Aliance i Horda válčili proti Pohromě i mezi sebou na ledovém kontinentu Northrend, Objevitelská liga vstoupila do srdce Ulduaru, kde odhalila mnoho dalších výtvorů Titánů, nezkažené Zemské, izolované Ledorozené a divoké Železné trpaslíky, spolu s mohutnými disky, které přivezli domů do Ironforge k bližšímu studování. Jejich archivy jsou plné mnoha informací, z nichž některé by neměly být nikdy odhaleny. Kdo ví, jak strašná tajemství liga skrývá? thumb|left|350px =Chování a způsob života trpaslíků= Vlastnosti a záliby Trpaslíci jsou i po svém zasažení Kletbou masa velmi tvrdý a houževnatý národ. Pokud mají pravdu (nebo si to aspoň myslí), dokážou se za ni porvat jako málokterá jiná rasa. Na svůj titánský původ jsou velmi hrdí, ostatně jako na všechno, co ve svém životě dokázali. Třebaže se u nich stejně jako u lidí projevují různé vlastnosti, je několik, které mají takřka všichni společné. První je tvrdohlavost. Trpaslíci pocházejí z kamene a to se stále projevuje. Správný trpaslík nikdy neustoupí, nikdy se nevzdává a nikdy nikomu nic jen tak nedá. To z nich dělá poměrně špatné diplomaty, protože jsou schopní se pohádat i nad tím, kolik stupňů má mít správně vychlazené pivo. Čímž se dostáváme k další vlastnosti: Lásce k dobrému pití a zábavě. Mezi trpaslíci nejsou abstinenti. Právě naopak, pivo, medovinu a další biče společnosti pijí stejně často jako vodu. Alkohol pijí doslova už od kolébky. Když je matky odkojí, po mateřském mléku přichází na řadu o něco slabší pivo. Z toho pochází známá trpasličí urážka "Eadrom", což znamená v překladu "Slabé pivo," čímž je dotyčnému naznačeno, že nic silnějšího než pivo pro děti pít neumí. Trpaslíci jsou velmi pracovitý národ, další pozůstatek titánského dědictví, ale po práci se velmi rádi baví. Trpasličí hospody jsou vyhlášené po celém světě. Málokde najdete tak přátelskou atmosféru, dobré jídlo i pití. Jsou také předmětem hned několika oblíbených činností trpaslíků, jako soutěže v pití, v tanci nebo mohutné hospodské rvačky. Někteří trpaslíci dokonce takové akce účelně vyhledávají a stávají se díky nim velmi slavní. Nutno zmínit téměř neporazitelného mistra rváče z klanu Dark Iron jménem Coren Direbrew. DwarvenPartyMachines.jpg|Tak se slaví po trpaslicku! SGbjE8T.png|Na zdraví drinking-dwarves.jpg|O poslední pivo Móda Móda trpaslíků se liší klan od klanu, ale jedno mají společné. Vousy=krása. Nazvat někoho holobrádkem znamená urážku a násilné oholení válku mezi rodinami. Říká se, že trpaslík bez plnovousu je horší než ženská s plnovousem. Ti největší krasavci si své vousy všelijak upravují, na různé slavnosti si dokonce nechávají vytvářet nejrůznější kreace a účesy. Cizinci se mnohokrát diví, co vše se dá vytvořit z vousů. Jinak všichni trpaslíci preferují teplé a pohodlné oblečení, spíš než odvážné módní výstřelky. Proto se nesmíte divit, když nějaký trpaslík dorazí na jednání nejvyšší společenské důležitosti jen v kožené vestě, vlněné košili, otrhaných kalhotech a rozpadajícím se klobouku. Pro ně je hlavní pohodlí, jak to na nich vypadá, už nezáleží. thumb|298px Jazyk Trpasličí jazyk je velmi hrdelní a hrubý, v porovnání s jinými jazyky nejde moc snadno přes rty. I když není příliš elegantní, dobře slouží svému účelu. Trpaslíci na sebe můžou dobře pořvávat a díky svému jazyku, který při troše cviku nenamáhá příliš hlasivky, málokdy ochraptí. Trpaslíci také mají dost silný německý nebo skotský přízvuk, záleží na klanu a rodině. Často se v něm také opakují vycpávací slova, správný trpaslík je málokdy zticha, třeba jen na vteřinu. Výrazy jako "mladej" "hernajs" a "ya?" u nich uslyšíte víc než často. =RP trpaslíků= Trpaslíci jsou rozdělení do tří hlavních klanů, které se od sebe jistými rysy liší. Proto vám zde popíšu všechny tři a je na vás, který klan si vyberete. Bronzebeard 260px-Playable_Bronzebeard_Dwarves.jpg|Bronzebeardský horal az_kylbrann.jpg|Problém, mladej? 1028865-thane_muradin_bronzebeard_by_pulyx_1_.jpg|Muradin Bronzebeard magni_bronzebeard_by_boehmke-d4djmjf.jpg|Král Magni Ironforge2.jpg|Ironforge Největší a jediný klan, za který vás Blizzard nechá hrát. Bronzebeardi jsou stavbou těla velice robustní a svalnatí. Zpravidla bývají nejsilnější ze všech ostatních klanů, proto jsou pro ně nejvhodnější classy jako warrior nebo hunter. Někteří z nich však dávají přednost i jemnějším metodám a cestám Světla, proto jsou Bronzebeardští kněží také velmi rozšíření. Bronzebeardi na rozdíl od svých bratranců mají velkou vášeň pro mohutné stavby, které staví kdekoli se objeví. Jejich civilizace je tak velkolepá, že Wildhammerům, kteří po dlouhé době do Ironforge zavítali, spadla údivem brada. Mají velmi organizovaný a pevný řád, který platí stejně pro krále jako pro žebráka. Jejich hlavní silou je pěchota, ale dokáží se velmi obratně pohybovat i na bojových beranech nebo ve válečných vozech. Taktika bývá prostá: Velitel slíbí svým vojákům pivo za každého zabitého nepřítele a tak se zdánlivě chaoticky a uvnitř pevně organizovaní vrhnou na své nepřátele. Za sebou zanechávají kupodivu netknutou zemi, vyčištěnou od svých nepřátel. Jestli jste si vybrali Bronzebeard jako svůj klan, buďte hrdí, milujte dobrou zábavu a boj, nenechte si mluvit do svých schopností a nade vše si ceňte svých přátel. Stejně tak, pokud uvidíte někde nějaký poklad nebo drahocenný artefakt, v žádném případě ho tam nenechávejte. Protože co kdyby to mohl být další střípek vaší minulosti? Wildhammer 20a8f3b6cf6113915467492d48c14fc3.jpg|Wildhammerský berserkr Kirthaven.jpg|Kirthaven - domov Wildhammerů tumblr_mmyws71TtY1qfnh6ao1_500.png|Trpaslice existují dwarfs10.jpg|Wildhammerský šaman images2007ZT3G.jpg|Pivo došlo? dwarven_gryphon_rider.jpg|Jezdec na gryfovi Tento klan se dá definovat jedním slovem: Svoboda. Nic pro tyto trpaslíky není důležitější, než svoboda. Nejspíš proto se spřátelili s gryfy, svobodnými stvořeními, která si létají, kde chtějí. Gryfové tvoří podstatnou stránku života Wildhammerů. Jádrem jejich armády jsou jezdci na gryfech, kteří slouží jako průzkumníci, první linie, jezdectvo i záchranné oddíly. Letci jsou velmi vážení členové společnosti, ti nejlepší (jako například Falstad nebo rod Dunwaldů) se mohou stát i zemany a náčelníky vlastních rodů. Oblíbené zbraně Wildhammerů jsou logicky kladiva, ale ne jen tak ledajaká. Jejich Bouřná kladiva jsou vrcholem trpasličího zbrojnictví, pilovaného celá staletí. Wildhammeři mají silnou inspiraci v gaelských a skotských dějinách. Proto jsou téměř vždy pomalovaní modrou barvou, stejně jako kdysi skotští Piktové. Bývají také o něco vyšší a hubenější, než jejich bratranci, protože tráví mnohem víc času na povrchu. Jejich oblečení je velmi lehké, protože žijí v zemích s relativně mírným podnebím. Domy Wildhammerů bývají malé, stejně jako města, protože většina Wildhammerů má mnohem radši život na cestách. Nejvhodnější classa pro RP Wildhammera je bezesporu hunter nebo na cata serverech šaman, ale nemusíte se držet class, které vám Blizzard přidělil, nýbrž zapojit vlastní fantazii. Žoldáci, jezdci, horalové, vše záleží na tom, co si vytvoříte sami. Líbí se vám Wildhammer? Tak buďte svobodní a nespoutaní, mějte vždy na blízku svého gryfího kamaráda, noste lehké oblečení a žijte ve větším souladu s přírodou, než ostatní klany. Dark Iron 6I68XYO9PEC91401912748502.jpg|Každý trpaslík rád drahokamy 420px-Moira_Bronzebeard_full.jpg|Princezna Moira bez názvu.png|Dark Iron berserkr RembaAbbessOfAsh.jpg|Magie - v tom je síla Dark Iron Coren_Direbrew.jpg|Corin Direbrew, legenda všech hospod Emperor_Thaurissan_copy.jpg|Císař Thaurissan Posledním klanem trpaslíků je Dark Iron. Všemi opovrhovaný, zotročený klan zlovolnou mocí Ragnarose se po Kataklyzmě začal opět hlásit o své místo na slunci. Člena Dark Ironu poznáte na první pohled. Mají totiž kůži černou jako uhel, za což může opět Ragnaros. Po porážce Pána ohně se černí trpaslíci pod vedením své královny Moiry Thaurissan opět stavějí na vlastní nohy a i když se většina Dark Ironů stále zdržuje ve svém městě pod horou Blackrock, část spolu s královnou Moirou dělá, co může, aby bylo jméno Dark Ironů očištěno. Černí trpaslíci za sebou mají černou minulost, ale jsou ochotni ji napravit, když dostanou příležitost. Klan Dark Iron je v porovnání s ostatními nejzvídavější a nejschopnější, co se týče magie, proto je nejvhodnější volba classy shadow priest. Ne všichni však umějí kouzlit, pro ty jsou vyhrazené classy warrior a rogue. Jejich oblečení je nejokázalejší ze všech. Dark Ironové jsou velmi bohatí a dávají to najevo. Rudá, fialová a černá jsou jejich barvy, prokládané zlatem a mitrilem. Blizzard naštěstí dal trpaslíkům možnost mít černou kůži, což RP Dark Irona velmi zjednodušuje. Pokud se vám zamlouvá boj za své jméno, jakkoli to je nutné, velká moc a bohatství a náprava zkažené minulosti, pak určitě naleznete své místo v klanu Dark Iron. Přeji případným zájemcům hodně štěstí v RPení trpaslíků. Kategorie:Roleplay_ve_World_of_Warcraft Kategorie:Aliance Kategorie:Lore